The present invention generally relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention provides a failure recognition, notification, and prevention method, system, and computer program product for learning and self-healing capabilities in a monitored system.
In recent years the complexity of computer systems, software systems, and the like has increased dramatically. Although manufacturers of such complex systems have attempted to ensure that such systems operate reliably, it is difficult to prevent failures of some type from occurring at various times during system operation. As a result, the ability to reliably predict potential/actual failures of such systems has become a topic of concern to both manufacturers and users of such systems.